6th Year At Hogwarts
by PixiePrincess757
Summary: From Hermione's point of veiw. She's telling the story. Has love, drama, rivalry, and lots and lots of fun.
1. Default Chapter

As some of you already know I deleted my other fanfictions. I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
Hermione's Point of Veiw:  
  
It had been a long first week, I hadn't spoken to any of my friends yet. I rested on my bed, my pillows up against the wall comforting my back while I was reading. I flipped through the pages, I obviously wasn't paying attention to my book so I set it down on my night stand and with a 'click' I turned off my lamp. I layed there, staring at the ceiling watching the shadow's dance. Should I write to Harry? Or Ron? I thought. I couldn't believe the events that occuried last year. I don't want to write to Harry, I convinced myself. His loss of Sirius had been painful, Sirius was like a father to him and I just don't think he's ready. With a yawn I fell asleep.  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
"Hermione dear, you've got post!" I could hear mum yelling from the bottom of the staircase. My heart jumped. I wonder which of the two was wrting to me! I sat up and called back, "coming mum!" Rushing down the stairs I took the letter from my mother, grabed the owl and let it rest on my shoulder, entered the kitchen, sat down on one of our stools and began to rip it open. It was of course, from Ron:  
  
'Dear Hermione, How are you? I'm fine if your wondering. Have you done your homework?'  
  
I stopped reading. Since when does Ron ask me if I've done my homework? Is that not my job?  
  
'You must be wondering the same about me, no I haven't to be honest. I've been too interested in Fred and George's joke shop. It's a really hit!'  
  
I laughed to myself.  
  
'Have you received post from Harry? Mum reckon's we should let him cool down for a bit, I disagree, Harry needs his friend's more than ever now. Hope you write soon. -RON-'  
  
I reread the last sentence.  
  
'Have you received post from Harry? Mum reckon's we should let him cool down for a bit, I disagree, Harry needs his friend's more than ever now. Hope you write soon. -RON-'  
  
He was right, absolutely right, Harry did need his friends more now than ever. I reached for my quill and ink that rested next to the telephone or as Ron knows it "felephone".  
  
I grabbed the quill and a peice of parchment and began to write:  
  
'Ron, yes I've completed my homework, and you better get a move on yours! Fred and George's joke shop is a hit, eh? Great for them. How's your mum taking the whole thing? No I haven't received post from Harry, but I guess your right about him needing his friend's more now than ever. I think I might write to him after I send this letter off. I wonder if Dumbledore will let him out of his Aunt and Uncle's for a bit. I doubt it though, Dumbledore's seriously concerned. Love, -Hermione G.-'  
  
"Now, you have a safe trip alright Pig?" I fastened the letter on its right leg and gave it some water. Opening a window I let Ron's owl fly out. I smiled as I watched it soar away. I tied my hair up to keep it out of my eyes. I was not going to write to Harry today. I already made that decision when I let Pig fly off. I grabbed a apple and headed for the kitchen. I sat down and gazed into the fireplace. I watched as the fire danced around happily. Then something happened I couldn't believe.  
  
It was a loud ringing sound, sort of a high crash. I looked at the fire place with a suprised look, there laying eagle sprawled on the ground was Ronald Weasley my very good friend.  
  
"Ron what in bloody heck?" I stared at him wide eyed. My mother and father had walked into the room. Staring at Ron.  
  
Ron stood up, he obviously grew over the summer. He had a stupid grin pasted onto his face. "Hello Hermione, Mr and Ms. Granger, hi. Sorry if I scared you."  
  
I swallowed. "Floo powder? And to think I just sent off your letter."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
My parents smiled at him. "Ron is it?" I nodded.  
  
"Come sit down." My mother said sweetly.  
  
There was an awkward silence and my parent's decided to leave the room to get Ron some water.  
  
We stared at eachother for a couple of seconds, then I hugged him. Tears began to well up in my eyes. "Ron..everything that's happened, I feel so terrible." He held me at arm's distance.  
  
"Hermione you should not feel terrible, we all miss him..Sirius, and we aren't happy about what happened but it's neither of our faults." I smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Thank you Ron. Thank you so much." He let go of me.  
  
"So what's the real reason your here? I'm sure it's not of hearing me lecture you about your schoolwork or to hear me whinning." I began to sweep up the dust from the floo powder. My mother and father walked back into the room and handed him a glass of water, he sipped it then looked up at me.  
  
"Well I was wondering. You don't have to. But I was wondering if you'd like to come and stay at the burrow for a bit. Come to think. Ginny should be here any second. Well if it's alright with your mum and dad."  
  
"Yes! I'd love too, I've been so bored lately! Mum..Dad?" My mother looked at me for a second, hesitated then nodded. I smiled gratefully at her.  
  
"Ron?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The floo powder, did your dad connect me to the network for today?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I had to beg him. I said it was really important, wrong thing to say Fred and George wouldn't leave me alone. They kept saying you were my girlfriend. By the way yeah, they are staying at the Burrow too. Mum misses them to much."  
  
I laughed. "Yeah, well-Ginny!" There was another loud ringing sound.  
  
She was covered in dust her hair was in a mess, though I'm not one to talk, and she had gotten a bit taller.  
  
"Herh-moi-nee." She sputtered. I laughed and hugged her, not minding getting dirty.  
  
"It's great to see you."  
  
"Yes, it's great to see you too! Come help me pack will you? Ron I suppose you should come up too." I threw the content's of the dust pan into the trash and headed up the stairs with a soft 'thud' on each step. I had so much to pack, my books, extra credit work, my robes, my clothes. "Come, it's this way." I led them down the hall and into my room.  
  
I dragged out the empty trunk from my closet.  
  
"Lovely room Hermione." Ginny peered around. Ron sat on my bed looking a bit curious.  
  
I began to fold robes into my trunk, I piled up my books, and packed away my toothbrush and other bath essentials. Ron looked at me and blushed.  
  
"Uh, I'll let you pack up your..yeah." He left the room. Ginny and I began to laugh loudly. I reached for my undergarments and piled them in.  
  
"Isn't it a bit weird having boys as friends?" Ginny questioned me.  
  
"I guess, but it's a lot of less stress to deal with, you know less dramatic."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Alright, is this all? We've better be going."  
  
"Yes. It's all." Her and I lifted up the trunk, struggiling a bit and began to carry it down the hall way and down the stairs on the bottom of the stairs we dropped it by the fire. I turned to see my father asking Ron question's about being a wizard. I imediately blushed. "Alright dad, we better be off."  
  
My dad smiled, kissed my forhead, and I turned to my mother hugging her and telling her I'd write.  
  
"Alright Hermione dear. Have fun with your friends." They watched us. They've never seen floo powder in action. I think they had a bit of a shock when we left. All I could remember was seeing my father jump and within the next couple of moments I felt a familiar strange flying sensation.  
  
Before I knew it I could hear yelling, "GINNY! YOU'VE STEPPED ON MY FOOT", and I was thrown into Ms. Wealsey's arms.  
  
"Hi...Hi Ms. Wealsey!" I smiled brightly at her. She held me out looking at me up and down.  
  
"Such a bueatiful young lady." Her face fell as soon as she saw Ginny and Ron. "Took you long enough! Hermione dear it was their first times alone using floo powder! I thought something went wrong you know?"  
  
I exchanged a glance with the two of them, covered in dust, I looked down at myself and thankfully I wasn't as dirty as them.  
  
"Hello Hermione Wealsey!" Fred joked as he put his arm playfully over my shoulder. I looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Geez don't bite my head off." He took his arm off me and while doing so ripped some of my shirt, then he sat down.  
  
"With as big as a head you've got it would be too hard."  
  
"Hah ha." He rolled his eyes and exchanged a happy glance with George. What were they smiling about?  
  
"So Hermione sit, what are you standing around for?" Ms. Wealsey forced me into a seat.  
  
"Hi." I said, glancing around at the usual red head's on the table. They nodded and to my confusion began to stare at me. I looked around for an exsplanation but Fred and George errupted into silent laughter while Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley hung their heads. Ron however was still dusting his robes off.  
  
Ginny sat down next to me, she was trying to catch my eye and when I finally did she pointed to my shirt. I raised my eye brows. What? I wanted to say but I didn't. I looked down and noticed my shirt was ripped revealing some cleavage. My face fell. I wasn't wearing any robes. Damit! I looked at her.  
  
"Hermione and I..are going up-to-my-room. To do stuff." They looked at Ginny, I rearranged my hair cover it up which was no use since they already saw.  
  
"Stuff?" Ms. Weasley asked, she obviously didn't see it yet.  
  
"Change." I stood up, flushing with embarassment, walked out and ran up the stairs. On my way up to Ginny's room I heard laughter from the kitchen. Damn. Fred and George. They probably planned it. Ginny followed quickly after me.  
  
"Here." She handed me a shirt.  
  
I put it on over my other.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"Excellent." Fred said choking on his laughter.  
  
"That was rude." Mr. Weasley yelled. "Very rude and immature."  
  
George rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's right you know, you almost killed her of embarassment." Charlie eyed his brothers.  
  
Fred laughed more. "My hand accidently, well my watch accidently brushed over her shirt and ripped it."  
  
George smiled. "Yes, very accidental."  
  
"You guys are low." Bill who had been quiet spoke up.  
  
"What, what did I miss?"  
  
"Alot." George grinned mischeviously.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Cleavage-" Fred began but caught himself as he saw Hermione and Ginny enter the room. The boys imediately shut up.  
  
"So hows-" Fred tryed to speak. "how's...your..-work" He burst into laughter. "Yeah that was a funny joke George." He got up and walked out the room shaking with laughter. I rolled my eyes and sat down.  
  
"Hermione please forgive them." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
I wished they'd just drop it.  
  
"Yeah." I looked down.  
  
George got up a few seconds later and followed Fred out.  
  
"They're half drunk." Bill assured me.  
  
"Hopefully." I sighed. That did not just happen.  
  
"What did..I miss?" Ron said again, he sounded a bit agitated.  
  
"Nothing special." I began to dig into my food. 


	2. Special Guest, and Accidents

The next day I woke up to find Ginny wasn't in her bed. I peered around sleepily. I must have fallen asleep reading because the light was still on. Where was Ginny? I stood up. Throwing on my night robes quickly I walked out her room. I was making my way fast down the stair's when I hit into something hard. And the next thing I knew, white hot pain errupted on the back of my head. Ouch.  
  
I could hear yelling. "Dears!" And the next thing I knew I had blacked out.  
  
"Is she dead?" I heard Ginny ask.  
  
"No! Of course not, she's just been knocked out." Mr. Weasley said. 8 Red heads were sitting over me. I blinked.  
  
"Oh good your awake." I was on the couch, some one must of moved me, I tried to sit up but I couldn't.  
  
"Ow." I managed to muffle.  
  
"Don't worry just lay down." Ms. Wealsey advised me.  
  
I agreed entirely with her and layed back down.  
  
"Ginny's told us you were running down the stairs, and she was running up." Fred looked at me.  
  
I nodded weakly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"Barely." I mumbled. I touched my head and brought my fingers back to eye contact. I was bleeding.  
  
"Oh dear, lets fix that up." She took out her wand and muttered something that I couldn't hear, the next moment most of my pain had vanished.  
  
"Where were you in such a hurry to get anyway?" George asked me.  
  
"Well." I began but something caught my eye. "Post."  
  
The owl flew onto the coffee table.  
  
"Who's it adressed to?" Asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Me." I examined the letter.  
  
Ron and I exchanged a nervous glance. 'Harry' I thought.  
  
I began to rip open the letter. I read the letter out loud.  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
Hermione your probably over at Ron's for the summer, believe me I don't blame you. If you are, tell the Weasley's I said hi. How is everyone doing? Damn it's bloody boring over here. It never get's old for my Uncle to complain. Best wishes for you lot, PLEASE right back. -Harry-'  
  
I gazed at the letter. Then looked up at Ron, we stared at eachother for a minute as if we were searching for what to do in eachother's eyes. I turned away and I sighed.  
  
"Damn." I heard Ron say. There was an awkward silence. I broke it.  
  
"Well Ron, we've better write to him, there's no use avoiding it."  
  
I tryed to sit up once more. "Come to think, you better write the letter."  
  
Ron sighed and left the room.  
  
The whole day Ginny and I got cared for. Ron kept me company for every hour or so but most of the time he went out playing Qudditch.  
  
"Hermione?" I heard Ginny ask.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked back. The pain in my back and my head felt a bit better. I decided I should sit up.  
  
"Do you happen to like. Nevermind." It seemed as though she was ready to burst. I looked at her confused. Did I happen to like what?  
  
"What?, you already began to ask so why don't you just ask me." I convinced her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?" I smiled and looked down from 'Hogwart's A History'.  
  
"Well, do you happen to like," I could tell it was hard for her to say it, "Ron?"  
  
I stared at her blankly for a few moments.  
  
"Yeah he's a great friend." I stopped. "Wait, do you mean, more, than friends?" I was confused.  
  
"Yeah." She looked away.  
  
"Of course not." Where was she getting with this?  
  
"Oh okay." She looked back at me and gave me an awkward smile.  
  
"Yeah. So feeling any better?" I put down my book.  
  
"Yeah a bit."  
  
"Do you think you can stand?"  
  
"Yeah a bit."  
  
I laughed and got up. "That was easy."  
  
"Now let's get upstairs and change."  
  
"Alright." I followed her up the stairs carefully.  
  
We entered the room and I changed into my clothes, and Ginny in hers. We walked back down. I tied my hair up, still being bushy.  
  
"Want to go to check the game out?" Ginny asked me.  
  
"Fine, I guess." We walked out down the long path and onto the 'Weasley' Quidditch ground. We saw the boys soaring through the air.  
  
"Ron's gotten better hasn't he?" Ginny pointed this out. I watched him fly around hitting all of the quaffles, preventing them from entering the 'hoops'.  
  
"Yeah, he has."  
  
"Oiy, Hermione, Ginny." Fred flew down. I was still agitated with the event he pulled last night.  
  
"Hm." I said, Ginny looked at me and smiled. Fred sat down on the grass by me.  
  
"Came to watch us play have you?" Fred asked.  
  
"I guess." Ginny said. "I mean, what does it look like?"  
  
"Ha, ha. Yeah yeah." Fred looked up sheilding his eyes from the sun. The boys flew down.  
  
"Hello." Bill said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey." Ginny looked up at her brother.  
  
"You lot feeling any better at all?" Ron asked and took a seat next to Ginny.  
  
"Sort of." I replied. The brothers began to gather around us. "How's your game going?"  
  
"Good." They said in cue. I laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." I turned to look at Ginny then back to the boys, to Ron. "Did you send off Harry's letter?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
Ginny looked at me, why was she looking at me like 'that'. She turned away quickly when we met eye contact. What's wrong with her?  
  
"Let's get back to the house and eat shall we?" George asked. The boys sat up and walked over to the gate, opened it, and headed back to the house. Ginny and I following close. Ms. Weasley was cooking up a storm in the kitchen.  
  
"Boys you go wash up will you?"  
  
The boys groaned and headed upstairs.  
  
Ginny and I helped her set the table. A few moments later everyone was eating, soup, french bread, and salad.  
  
"Thank you." I said, as Ms. Weasley served me some soup. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Your father should be home any minute." She told the children.  
  
"Mum?" Ron asked. "Do you think Dumbledore will ever let Harry out of the house?"  
  
We all looked up at her hoping the answer would be yes.  
  
"It's, possible. But, I highly doubt it." She sighed. "That poor boy, having to live with those horrible muggles."  
  
I nodded. We began to eat quickly.  
  
"Arthur had a meeting with Dumbledore today. And he's been wanting to ask him about that."  
  
She sat down and began to eat. The boys engaged in a deep Qudditch conversation, I'd call it more of an argument. Ginny, Ms. Weasley and I, talked about school. And by then 30 minutes had passed when Mr. Weasley had arrived home, but he wasn't alone. I shot up.  
  
"HARRY!" I exclaimed, confused, but happy. I hugged him. He had a grin on his face. Ron had stood up too, confused beyond words.  
  
"Dad, what..how'd." He managed to say.  
  
"Begged Dumbledore, litterally, begged. Told him we'd keep a close watch on him and NOT let him leave the house. He's not even letting him go for shopping." Everyone had gotten up by know and was shaking hands/hugging Harry.  
  
Ms. Wealsey held him close. "It's so great to see you!"  
  
"Hello." He said. Ms. Wealsey had pushed him into a seat.  
  
"Harry, it's so great to see you, really." I said smiling at him. Ron grinned.  
  
"It's boring without you, mate."  
  
I nodded.  
  
Ginny smiled at us.  
  
"Are you hungry Harry?" She asked, piling loads of food onto his plate.  
  
He began to eat.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes, this could not be happening. I never thought Dumbledore would permit it.  
  
"It's great to see all of you guys too you know." He sighed looking around the table.  
  
This summer was truly going to be so much better. 


	3. Post, Confession's of High likeness, Mor...

After eating, we gathered around the Weasley living room for tea and biscuts. Most of the conversation we had was based on Harry until our post arrived.  
  
"It's our Hogwart's letters." Ron informed us.  
  
"Ah, okay." I ripped mine's open. "Term start's Aug, 25th."  
  
"Why so early?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nod shure." Ron mumbled through a mouth full of cookie.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Harry you better wash up dear." Ms. Weasley nodded at him, he quickly obeyed and headed upstairs.  
  
"Me and Hermione will wait for you mate!"  
  
"Hermione and I, will wait for you." I corrected him.  
  
"No, you are Hermione."  
  
I rolled my eyes again. It seemed as though everytime Harry was arround I returned to my normal self. The rest of the Weasley's beside's Ron had left to clean up the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" I sipped my tea and made eye contact.  
  
"You fancy him." It seemed more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Fancy who?" I stared bewildered.  
  
"Harry." He had a hint of jealously in his voice.  
  
"No. Of *course* I don't Ron." I laughed. "Good one."  
  
"I'm not laughing am I ?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Ron, I don't like him."  
  
" Yes you do! It's obvious."  
  
'I don't like him! I like you.' I thought. 'WAIT! What? Oh. Yes of course I like Ron, I knew I did, I'm just being so immature about it. But why like Ron when I could like Harry? The sensible one?' I looked at Ron carefully.  
  
"I don't like him, I fancy someone else thank you very much."  
  
He wasn't completely convinced. But nodded and asked, "who?"  
  
"No..one." I turned away, damn! How can this be anymore awkward? Why should I like ron?  
  
"It's me isn't it?" I stared at him. What the hell?! "Because if it is. I'd be glad to return the feelings."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
  
"Uh...." That is all I could manage to say. He had gone extremely red in the face. I glanced at him and turned towards the fire. He raised his eyebrow's. "Nevermind, I shouldn't of said anything. I'm bloody stupid." He stood up and walked off into the kitchen, leaving me behind, feeling that *I* was the one being stupid. I sighed, stood up and began to climb the stairs slowly. What's going on with everyone? I walked into Ginny's bedroom, sat in from of her wooden vanity, it was a bueatiful hand carved vanity, mahogany wood, with little picture's of faeries and witches. I looked at my reflection. I, Hermione Granger, was confused, I shouldn't have feelings for either of my good friends. And Ron was wrong to tell me that. He shouldn't of said anything, he should of just kept his feeling's to himself! Now, I was going to be nothing more than a confused child. I pulled out my quill and began to write a letter to mother and father.  
  
'Mum, good day! I've arrived safely at the Burrow. It's been a great two days, had a bit of an accident on my way down the stairs, not to worry it's not dramatic! Hope to see you soon. Send Dad hugs, and kisses. Lots of love, your daughter, Hermione E. Granger.' I grabed, Pig, he was resting on Ginny's window sill. I tied the letter to Ron's owl, I didn't think Ron would mind, and opened the window to let it go, watching it till it was out of sight.  
  
"Why aren't you with Ron?" Harry had entered the room.  
  
"Oh, no reason, he's down stairs helping his parent's and I'm up here, just, thinking."  
  
"Everything al'right?" He asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine, how are things with you?"  
  
He had sit down by now, looking up he grinned. "Fine, I assume, I mean I don't feel completely horrible."  
  
"Harry it's fine to have these feel-"  
  
"Hermione, please. Don't."  
  
I smiled softly. "Alright, I'm sorry."  
  
He nodded and looked around the room.  
  
"Um, I'm going to change, do you mind?" I asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, yeah yeah. Sorry, see you in, a bit." He got up and left the room at a quick pace.  
  
I moved my way over to my wooden trunk, pulled out my ivory turtle neck longsleeve, and my gray kneehigh skirt. Putting them on I moved my way over to the door, opened it, and hurried down the stairs this time being careful with my every move. I walked down to see Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chest by the fire. My face fell, Ron. I sat down by them putting on a simple smile avoiding eye contact with them both.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ron said casually.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Ginny skipped into the room. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, Mum's said Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye, are comming for dinner! Better get cleaned-" She looked at us. "Well, you've better change, quoted by mum, 'into something more nice'." She smiled. "Come Hermione you can help me change, you already look fine."  
  
I nodded. The boy's followed closely behind us. Ron mumbiling something as he closed the door behind them. Ginny shot me a smile and closed her door behind us.  
  
"So what should I wear? What do you reckon?" She pulled out a green turtle neck and a black kneehigh skirt.  
  
"Sounds good enough. Simple enough for me." I smiled.  
  
She returned the smile, "of course, look at what your wearing!"  
  
I laughed looking down at myself. We headed down stairs and waited on the kitchen table, for our guests to arrive. 


End file.
